


SPA DAY

by emerald_phoenix



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Bathing/Washing, Comic Book Science, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Avengers, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shy Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_phoenix/pseuds/emerald_phoenix
Summary: Steve and Tony have a good way to relax after an exhausting  mission
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	SPA DAY

  


**Author's Note:**

> In Avengers vol 8, the boys relaxed in hot springs
> 
>   
> 


End file.
